starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Descent
"Descent" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was released on March 3, 2019 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Antony Del Rio as Kel * Carolyn Hennesy as General Leia Organa * Dee Bradley Baker as Grevel * Frank Welker as Chelidae * Gary Anthony Williams as Kragan Gorr / Stormtrooper * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jennifer Hale as Valik * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nikki SooHoo as Eila * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Paul Giacoppo Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Associate Producer * Josh Rimes Gallery Videos It's Complicated - "Descent" Preview Bucket's List - "Descent" Screenshots S1 E19 Pyre, Kaz, Yeager & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E19 Kaz, Tam, Yeager, Neeku & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E19 Tam & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E19 Doza & Torra.jpg S1 E19 Tierny & Pyre.jpg S1 E19 Eila & Kel.jpg S1 E19 Tierny & Tam.jpg S1 E19 Tam, Tierny & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E19 Tam & Tierny.jpg S1 E19 Kaz & Yeager.jpg S1 E19 Opeepit.jpg S1 E19 CB-23, Kaz & Yeager.jpg S1 E19 Yeager, Pyre & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E19 Valik, Drell, Synara, Kragan & pirates.jpg S1 E19 Kaz, Leia & CB-23.jpg S1 E19 Kaz & Leia.jpg S1 E19 Kaz & Neeku.jpg Concept Art 120 Chelidae character illustration.jpg 120 Agent Tierny character illustration.jpg 120 First Order officer.jpg 120 Jarek Yeager character illustration.jpg 120 Jarek Yeager character illustration (2).jpg 120 First Order officer (2).jpg 120 Kazuda "Kaz" Xiono character illustration.jpg 120 Hologram map of Colossus.jpg 120 Jamming device.jpg 120 Chelidae character illustration (2).jpg 120 Radar.jpg Bucket's List # First Order Security Bureau: To root out Resistance spies on the Colossus, the First Order calls in its security bureau. This division of the First Order was originally developed for the Poe Dameron comic series. # Agent Tierny: As a member of the First Order Security Bureau, Agent Tierny has a unique outfit that was inspired by real-world police gear. Her helmet is a mash-up of those worn by Darth Vader and Agent Kallus. # Kaz's Background: A look at Kaz's service record shows: Hosnian Prime as his home world, his father is Hamato Xiono, his rank in the New Republic Navy is pilot, and he was recruited to serve in the Resistance. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1